Notes
by Jenny Timmons
Summary: What I imagine happpening immediately following In The WENN Small Hours.


Notes

By Jenny Timmons

_Remember WENN_ and its characters are the property of Rupert Holmes, Howard Meltzer Productions, and American Movie Classics. No copyright infringement is intended.

Everything in Victor's body told him to turn around and go back to her. He had just made his final communication with his contact and everything was going as planned. But he had not fully completed what he had wanted to accomplish. She hadn't let him tell her what he wanted to. He had tried to say the words that Grace Cavendish had always begged him for. In fact, it was one of the reasons why she left him for "bigger and better" things. "Well, at least she said she understood what I wanted to say." Victor tried to convince himself that it was enough. "Or so she said." He turned around to look up again at the building. He couldn't see his station or her, but he liked looking up where he knew they were. But his rationality took over. "I will have to wait until I can see her again." He couldn't just stand there in this alley in broad daylight when supposed to be dead and back on his way to Europe. After their meeting, his contact had told him that a black sedan would be coming along any minute at the other end of the alley to pick him up. Against his better judgment, he felt in his pockets and took out a pen and a piece of paper. "I will tell her anyway," he said out loud. He folded the note inward on itself and wrote "Miss Roberts, WENN" along with a disguised indicator of who he was on the outside. Still in the shadows of the alley, he walked to the corner of the street in front of the building complex and made sure that it wasn't busy before he stepped out into the morning light. He quickly jogged over to the front door and walked in with his hat pulled down to conceal his eyes. He left it on the front desk of the main lobby and slipped outside again. When he rounded the corner, he saw the sedan waiting for him across the alley, so he hurried to it.

"Where have you been?" asked a very unhappy man that stepped out of the back seat.

"I was delayed," Victor responded. "I'm sorry."

"You should be more careful in the future to follow instructions to the letter, Mr. Comstock, especially where you are going. I am entrusted with the next stage of your journey."

"Ah, yes. To England, then," answered Victor.

"Yes, England. At least you paid _some_ attention to your instructions from your contact," the man answered. "From there we will conduct an intensive course of the German language…"

Victor looked a little misty-eyed as the car sped away.

The next morning Gertie was thumbing through the morning's mail when she noticed a small folded note among the usual bills and letters.

"Betty?" Gertie asked over the phone. "You got the strangest little thing in the mail today."

"Oh really?" Betty responded.

"Yes, your cousin Hector sent you a small note. It wasn't mailed; it looks like it was just dropped off at the main lobby."

"Cousin Hector?" she answered. "I don't remember anyone by that na..." her voice suddenly stopped. "Oh my gosh," she said hurriedly and slammed down the phone.

Gertie was in the middle of asking Betty if she was still on the line when she saw her come running down the hall.

"Oh Gertie, I haven't heard from… Hector in so long. Could I see that?"

Gertie held it out to her and she decided to take it from her slowly, thinking to herself that she wouldn't want to arouse the curiosity of Miss Reece.

"Who is Hector?" asked Gertie, intrigued.

"Oh, Hector's just a guy I know from way back when. He once said that it was scary that he had… I mean that I had a cousin. So he calls himself my cousin… in order to scare me. He's sort of crazy." It didn't come out very much as she hoped it would so she just smiled broadly and turned away to read it.

Gertie rolled her eyes and sat back down behind her desk. "Sure," she said sarcastically.

Betty unfolded the piece of paper and read: "I love you, Betty Roberts. V"

She clutched the paper and held it close as she started walking slowly toward the writer's room.


End file.
